The Special Shinigami
by ToushiroxKarinLover
Summary: This Is My Story When Karin Became A Shinigami And No One Knows How She Died . She Don't Even Remember Herself Either Until She Met A Young Whited Hair Boy .. What Will Happen ?  *I'm New At This So .. Please Read !  :


This Is My Story When Karin Became A Shinigami And No One Knows How She Died . She Don't Even Remember Herself Either Until She Met A Young Whited Hair Boy .. What Will Happen ?

*I'm New At This So .. Please Read ! (:

Chapter 1 : The Day I Died

#Karin's POV

I Was Coming Back From My Soccer Game And I Was On My Way Home When I Saw A Big Monster Right In Front Of Me.I Kicked My Soccer Ball As Hard As I Could,But Nothing Happen.I Was Shocked That It Didn't Work.I Was Running As Fast As I Could,But I Didn't Look At The Road And A Car Hit Me.I Went To The Hospital And I Doctors Didn't Know Who To Call And Couldn't Do Anything Because I Lost Too Many Next Day,I Was A Spirit.I Couldn't Remember Anything That Happen That Night.I Was Roaming Around The Town And I Was Thinking_*Where Am I?*_I Was Lost And Couldn't Find Anything Or Anywhere To ,A Girl With Orange Hair Bump Into Me."Oh,I'm So Sorry." "Ehh?It's Was My Fault Too You Know." "Aghh!You're Ichigo Kurosaki Little Sister,Aren't You?" "Uh..I Don't Remember Or Know ?" "What Do You Mean Not Remember?" "I Don't Know,But Nice To Meet You Then,Umm-" "Orihime Inoue." "Oi!I Got To Go Orihime!I'm Sorry And Nice To Meet You!"I Said As I Ran And Finish My Talk With Orihime.*_What A Nice Girl.*_I Thought.

#In Shinigami World

"Captain Commander Yamamoto." Toushiro Said. "Hai,What Is It Captain Hitsugaya?" "It Seems There Is Something Going On In Karakura Town Today." " Ehh?What Is it?" "It May Seem That There Is A Huge Mass Of Riatsu There And I Came Here To Ask For Your Permission To Go To The Real World And See What Is This Thing Or Person With This Riastu." "Of Course You Lietunant Matsumoto With You While You're At ?" "Hai,Captain Commander." "You May Now Dismiss Yourself."

"Hai,Captain ."

#Squad 10 Barracks

"MATSUMOTO!" Toushiro Said To His Lazy Lietunant."Hai,Taicho?" "I Ask The Captain Commander Can We Go To The Real World And He Said Yes." "YAY!" "Let's Go." "Hai."

#The Real World [Karakura Town]

"FINALLY! We're Here!" "Urasai Matsumoto!" Toushiro Said As If He Was Getting Annoyed By His Lieutanant Matsumoto,Because She Kept On Complaining On The Way There." Mastumoto." "Hai,Taicho?" "I'm Going To Kurosaki's House." "Hai,Taicho.I Will Be At Orihime's House." Toushiro Just Nodded.

#Kurosaki's House

Toushiro Rang The Door Bell And Yuzu Open The Door."Yes,May I Help You?" " Ichigo Kurosaki Here?" "Oh,I'm 's Not." "Mm..I ." As Soon As Yuzu Was Going To Say Something,He Left Sighed.._*Where Is This Massive Riatsu Coming From?* _He Said In His Thoughts._*It's Coming From The Soccer Field,Maybe I Should Go And Check.*_

#Soccer Field

As Toushiro Got There,He Sees Karin_.*Nani?Why Is She All By Herself?Maybe I Should Go Comfort Her.*_"Konichiwa Karin-Chan." Toushiro Said. "Karin-Chan?Who's That?" I Said. "Nani?It's Name Karin Kurosaki Isn't It?" "Um..I Don't Remember I Can Remember Is That I You Can See,I'm A SpiritYou BAKA!" "A Spirit?Then,Why Are You Here All By Yourself?" "Like I Said,I Don't Remember!" I Was Getting Very Annoyed Because He's Asking Me Stupid Questsions._*Who Is This Kid Anyways?* _I I Looked At His Face For A Moment,A Memory Popped Up In My Mind.

#FLASHBACK#

"Damn It!"I Said When I Notice My Ball Fell Out Of My Was Heading Towards The Street."Oh No!Not Good!" I I Was Chasing After My Ball Until A Mysterious Boy Caught It ANd Said,"Is This Yours?" I Nodded. "Well,You Shold Be More Was Dangerous." I Caught My Ball And As Soon I Looked Back,He Was Gone.

#FLASHBACK END#

I Shook My Head Like It Was A Crazy Daydream Or Something."Neh,Something Wrong?" ".Something Just Popped Up." " Now That Your A Spirit,I Should Take You To My World." Toushiro Said.I Nodded And He Held His Hand Out."Are You Coming With Me Or What?" I Was Blushing Beet Red And Stuttered."H-Hai."

A/N:Uhh Oh!What's Going To Happen To Karin?Who Knows?WOW!Almost Getting To The Good Part Too! ):

Please Review Nice This Is My First Thank You.

HitsuxKarin [Forever) Fan (=


End file.
